Helado de San Valentín
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Hyoga parecía haberse vuelto un caballero bastante frio al portar la armadura de Acuario. Aunque se volvió a reencontrar con la mujer que más amó, sus ideales de la tan esperada fecha del mes de febrero nunca cambian. Hyoga x Erii


**Ya se que es atrasado pero más vale tarde que nunca (8. El día de San Valentín del año pasado publiqué un DeathMask x Helena, ahora les traigo este Hyoga x Erii xD, me encanta esa pareja y esta es la primera vez en que me centro en uno de los caballeros de bronce y en mi caballero de bronce favorito (8. Al principio pensaba en hacer un Shion x Yuzuriha pero ya tenía ganas de escribir sobre el patito xD. Bueno, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Helado de San Valentín**

No podía sentirse más orgulloso con el pasar de los días cada vez que portaba la armadura dorada de Acuario y sentir el alma de su maestro orgulloso por su gran logro, incluso, ya estaba comenzando a adoptar la tan característica fría forma de ser de Camus. Si antes sus compañeros le decían que casi parecía un hielo, ahora se asemejaba a un iceberg. Incluso, su forma de andar se había transformado. Cada paso que daba era airoso y con parsimonia. Su mirada era gélida e hipnotizante de color azul celeste.

Dejó de ser Hyoga de Cisne para ahora ser Hyoga de Acuario.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que vestía con el ropaje dorado y cuidaba la onceava casa del santuario. Tenía ya veintidós años y todos sabían muy bien que ya no era aquel chiquillo de hace tiempo; si bien, aun recordaba a su madre, se deshizo de aquellos sentimientos que le impedían avanzar como caballero.

Todos los camaradas de Hyoga habían logrado alcanzar el rango dorado pero, a excepción de él y Seiya ya que este había demostrado que estaba completamente listo, el resto habían sido mandados a un entrenamiento especial por varios meses a petición de la Diosa Athena.

Todo marchaba bien o al menos eso parecía para el ex caballero de Cisne.

En una mañana tibia y agradable, los pasos metálicos de un caballero se hicieron presentes en Acuario obligando al ruso a salir de una de las habitaciones del templo para saber de quien se trataba.

-¡Buen día Hyoga!- saludó alegremente un ya crecido Kiki convertido en caballero de Aries.

-Buen día Kiki- respondió el rubio sonriente pero con tono gélido.

-Solicito tu permiso para cruzar tu templo- pidió respetuosamente.

-Puedes pasar.

Kiki se despidió haciendo una reverencia para luego abandonar Acuario.

El que solía ser aprendiz de Mu, ya tenía dieciseis años. Obtuvo la armadura hace dos años atrás cuando el santo de Aries decidió que ya estaba listo y se la entregó con orgullo. Ahora Mu se había retirado a Jamir y aunque Kiki también se había convertido en el nuevo reparador de armaduras, el de cabellos lila seguiría reparando de vez en cuando.

Luego de media hora, Kiki llegó de nuevo a la onceaba casa con su largo cabello rojizo que le llegaba a media espalda meciéndose, sólo que ahora había regresado con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- cuestionó curioso Hyoga.

-¿A que no sabes qué día se acerca?- respondió alegre con otra pregunta.

El mayor meneó la cabeza suavemente a los lados en forma de negación.

-¡San Valentín! ¡Es la otra semana y habrá un festival en Rodorio!- explicaba completamente emocionado como si volviera a tener ocho años en ese momento- le pedí permiso a la señorita Saori de asistir. No perderé mi oportunidad con aquella jovencita- sus ojos brillaron al recordarla.

-No entiendo porque todos se vuelven locos en ese día- dijo indiferente el dorado dándole la espalda a Kiki y adentrándose nuevamente a los privados de Acuario.

El joven santo de Aries tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa y confusión plasmada en el rostro. Era evidente que Hyoga no estaba de buen humor cuando el ambiente comenzó a sentirse más frio de lo normal.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y el colorido atardecer comenzaba a anunciar la llegada del manto nocturno.

El ruso estaba recostada en su amplia cama con los brazos detrás de sus nuca y portando únicamente las calzas blancas. Sus orbes celestes estaban clavados en el amplio techo sin estar pensando algo en específico. Era algo normal de él que a veces parecía estar dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Luego recordó a Kiki emocionado por esa fecha que para Hyoha, desde siempre, era algo completamente ridículo y absurdo. Recordó a Seiya que en esos días parecía casi un perro detrás de un hueso buscando el regalo perfecto para Shaina o incluso a Shun consiguiendo enormes y costosos ramos de rosas para June. Llegó a creer que solamente a los jovencitos estúpidos, como él decía, se alborotaban por el 14 de febrero, pero estaba completamente equivocado cuando hace tiempo miró por primera vez a algunos de sus camaradas dorados ante esa fecha a pesar de ya estar casados. Aioria había contraído matrimonio con Marín y aunque ya no eran unos veinteañeros, el poderoso león dorado se comportaba como uno. Incluso Milo quien nadie esperaba que se fuera a casar y que de verdad se hubiera sumergido en el amor por una jovencita que conoció en Rodorio ya hace tiempo; Hyoga insistía que se miraba completamente ridículo que esas alturas en ese único día le hiciera cenas románticas a la luz de las velas y le regalara enormes osos de peluche.

-Patético- susurró fríamente cerrando con lentitud sus bellos ojos celestes.

Y el tan esperado día llegó.

El onceavo caballero se sentía un poco aliviado de que se encontraran ausentes los caballeros dorados Aioria, Dohko y Shaka que aún no volvían del entrenamiento de sus camaradas de la infancia. No toleraría mucho la forma empalagosa de Leo o los largos sermones de amor de Libra que siempre practicaba para luego recitárselo a su esposa. Del santo de Virgo no se quejaba del todo, aunque aquel hombre cercano a Dios jurara y volviera a jurar que esas cosas para él eran terrenales y no las necesitaba, habían rumores que se escapaba para verse con una joven del pueblo. Por lo menos mantenía su semblante serio y no andaba de atolondrado como los demás.

-Maestro- habló el rubio pensativamente mirando un gran retrato de Camus que se encontraba situada justo en medio de una de las paredes de la biblioteca de Acuario- usted siempre tuvo la razón.

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la gran sala del templo y sintió como un cosmos se acercaba velozmente hacia él adivinando de quien se trataba. Rodó los ojos al imaginarse lo que le diría aquel individuo de cabellos castaños al ponerse frente a él vistiendo ropa de civil.

-¡Hyoga!- saludó eufóricamente quien solía portar la armadura de Pegaso- ¡Acompáñame a Rodorio!

-¿Qué no irá Shaina contigo?- dijo indiferente.

-Sí, pero el santuario se quedará completamente solo y no pienso dejarte aquí abandonado- añadió tratando de convencer al ruso.

-No dejaré sola a la diosa Athena…

-Tranquilo amigo- interrumpió Seiya- ella irá también junto con Aldebarán y Europa así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Pero Seiya…- fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-¡Vamos Hyoga!- lo tomó del brazo pero este se zafó bruscamente del agarre dejando a un ahora Seiya de Sagitario completamente confundido.

-¡Ya te dije que no me interesa!- le dijo iracundo.

-Sí que te volviste igual a Camus- se defendió el castaño serio.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación y ambos solamente se miraban a los ojos como si estuvieran esperando a que alguien lanzara el primer ataque.

-Hyoga- interrumpió el silencio- nuestros demás amigos aun no regresan y tú eres el único que está en el santuario de ellos. Se lo mucho que te molesta esta celebración pero no pienses mucho en ello- dio un paso seguro, al frente- hace mucho que no salimos sin pensar que somos caballeros viviendo con el temor de perder la vida cada día que pasa.

El silencio volvió a reinar, Seiya suspiró resignado y reinició su caminata hasta que la voz de Acuario lo detuvo.

-Espera.

El castaño lo volvió a mirar y el ex santo del Cisne le dio la espalda.

-Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.- avisó con su típico tono gélido y caminó para adentrarse a su habitación. Seiya sonrió ampliamente.

El rubio entró a la recámara y se desprendió de su armadura, buscó una camiseta azul sin mangas y unos jeans negros. Se vistió y salió nuevamente para encontrarse con su compañero de armas y amigo de la infancia.

Atravesaron el resto de los templos y al llegar al final del santuario de encontraron con Shaina que los estaba esperando con un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba apenas arriba de la rodilla y calzaba unas sandalias del mismo color. Ya no portaba su máscara porque tiempo atrás Athena abolió la ley de que las amazonas cubrieran su rostro.

Ella y Seiya se dieron un fugaz beso de saludo en los labios y se tomaron de la mano, cosa que hizo sentir un poco incómodo al ruso sintiéndose mal tercio pero a fin de cuentas no podía descuidar su amistad con el japonés. Luego, iniciaron su marcha.

En Rodorio se podía respirar el amor, las calles estaban abarrotadas de puestos vendiendo cientos de detalles para regalar en ese día que iban desde ramos de rosas rojas hasta enormes osos de peluche. También habían instalado una pequeña feria en la plaza donde los juegos mecánicos estaban hechos especialmente para las parejas.

Seiya y Shaina se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna y Hyoga decidió esperarlos abajo a pesar de que le insistieron que también se subiera, no quería verse como el típico acompañante de la pareja que no puede encontrar novia.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el enorme juego seguía dando vueltas. El ruso estaba cruzado de brazos al pie de la máquina mirando a los alrededores completamente fastidiado. Estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz cantarina lo dejó hipnotizado.

-¿Hyoga?

El ruso dio media vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos azul marino que hace mucho no contemplaba pero bien que los conocía.

-¿Erii?- sus ojos azul celeste se abrieron como platos y se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Aquella jovencita que había conocido años atrás se encontraba en Grecia. No había cambiado en nada. Llevaba sus cabellos dorados sueltos llegándole a la mitad de la espalda adornados con un broche azul, portaba un sencillo vestido azul que le llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos adornado con algunos encajes blancos en la cintura y el cuello y calzaba unos botines blancos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte- comentó nostálgica.

Hyoga se había quedado de piedra, no se había imaginado que aquella jovencita ahora convertida en mujer aun tuviera esos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él como para irlo a buscar tan lejos.

-¿Viajaste hasta acá solo para venir a verme?- cuestionó el rubio aun sin salir de su asombro.

Erii no contuvo más sus emociones y se lanzó directo al pecho del joven derramando algunas lágrimas de nostalgia. Hyoga se quedó helado por unos segundos por terminó por abrazar aquel frágil cuerpo.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- le susurró y ella solamente asintió.

El ruso se comunicó con Seiya vía cosmos que no lo esperara y el ex santo de Pegaso le repetía una y otra vez que si a donde iba pero nunca obtuvo respuesta.

La pareja caminaba en silencio. El pasó su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de ella quien estaba cruzada de brazos sumida en sus agitados pensamientos.

-Pensaba que me dirías lo mucho que me amabas- comentó el de Acuario a modo de broma deteniéndose frente a un puesto de helados que afortunadamente se encontraba solitario. Erii hizo lo mismo que Hyoga, sólo que sus mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe al escuchar el comentario. Después de todo, el caballero de los hielos aún conservaba su toque humorístico muy en el fondo de su frío corazón.- ¿quieres un helado?- le preguntó.

-De acuerdo- sonrió Erii mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos.

El caballero compró un par de helados de chocolate servidos en cono. Se quejaba para sus adentros por lo increíblemente caro que los vendían solamente por ese día, pero no importaba si lo compartiría con la rubia por quién sintió algo especial hace mucho tiempo.

Caminaron un par de metros hacia una banca de madera que estaba desocupada y tomaron asiento agradeciendo que ese lugar se encontraba casi solo.

Hablaban de sus vidas y todo lo que habían hecho esos años sin tocar el tema de sus sentimientos.

-Así que te convertiste en el caballero dorado de Acuario- le dijo orgullosa.

-Sí, llevo la armadura de mi maestro y para mí es un gran honor llevarla- añadió terminándose su helado.- pero no creo que hayas viajado hasta aquí sólo para enterarte de que soy un caballero dorado.

Erii se puso nerviosa cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hyoga.

-Bueno… yo…- balbuceaba la rubia mientras jugaba con el cono que aun contenía algo de nieve- como ni tu ni los demás volvieron a regresar a Japón, decidí venir a Grecia por mi cuenta, Miho está a cargo del orfanato en mi ausencia hasta que regrese en dos días- explicó- y la verdad… quería verte… te extraño…- bajó su mirada al empedrado suelo bastante apenada con la confesión sin saber cuál podría ser la reacción del ruso.

-Ya veo- contestó en tono frio sin saber que para los adentros de la rubia comenzaba a morir de tristeza por tan tajante respuesta- yo también te extrañé.

Erii levantó sus orbes al escuchar las palabras del ruso y lo miró a los ojos buscando que fuera cierto lo que le estaba diciendo pero su mirada era tan gélida que no podía ni distinguir sus emociones.

En eso, a Hyoga se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa y le quitó el cono a la joven para estampárselo en la cara ensuciándole la nariz y los labios de helado de chocolate.

-¡Hyoga!- exclamó sorprendida por la acción del joven.

El ex caballero del cisne dejó el cono a un lado y comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Erii mientras que ella lo observaba sin mover un músculo observando como esos hipnotizantes ojos celestes se iban cerrando se a poco. El corazón de la rubia parecía que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Los labios del santo se posaron en la pequeña nariz de ella limpiando el helado y acto seguido, pasó a los finos labios de Erii continuando con su labor para convertirse en un tierno beso obligando a la rubia a cerrar sus orbes y liberando un suspiro ahogado. Pasó sus delgados brazos abrazando el cuello de Hyoga y el la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola más a él sin parar de besarla hasta que llegó la necesidad de tomar aire.

-Debería hacer esto más seguido- susurró el santo traviesamente juntando su frente con la de Erii.

-Y pensar que casi te vuelves en el abominable hombre de las nieves- soltó divertida.

-Que chistosa- fingió molestia separando el abrazo que ambos tenía y cruzó de brazos provocando una risita en la joven.

Pasaron la tarde riendo, especialmente Erii que se divertía haciendo enojar al ex caballero de Cisne y este la callaba atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Era un escena bastante tierna.

-Fue un bonito día de San Valntín- habló la rubia tiernamente estando recargada en el fuerte hombro del caballero mientras que él tomaba su mano.

-Para mí es indiferente este día- comentó son seriedad.

-¿Te pasó algo en esta fecha?- indagó curiosa.

-Nada en especial- respondió- cuando entrenaba con mi maestro Camus en Siberia- comenzó a relatar- me dijo que es una fecha bastante tonta y ridícula. No me lo contó por estar herido o alguna otra cosa por el estilo, sino que todos se ponían amorosos y románticos con sus parejas demostrándoles lo mucho que las aman en ese único día en vez de hacerlo todo el año. No digo que todos sean así, pero si hay muchos que así son.

Erii analizaba cada una de las palabras del ruso y no pudo negar que tenía razón ya que también había visto muchos casos así.

-¿Me amarás todos los días al igual que el primer día?- cuestionó la rubia con un brillo en sus ojos azul marino.

-No- respondió fríamente ganando una mirada triste y desconcertada de Erii- te amaré un poco más cada día el resto de mis días.

Selló su pacto con un beso.

* * *

 **En mi historia si ocurrió lo de las 12 casas (nótese que no hice mención de los dorados ya que siempre lo hago), de poseidón quizas sí pero no incluí la de Hades, no quería que todos murieran hahaha ;c.**

 **No me resistí en poner a los de bronce ya como santos dorados, amo como se ven en especial Hyoga (8. Ya estoy preparándome para reirme cuando las fugoshis locas comenten en que me largue a escribir a otro lado por no emparejar a Hyoga con Shun ;v**

 **Según yo Erii tienes los ojos azul marino, luego la wiki dice que los tiene café y mi cabeza explotó, así que se los dejé azules porque se me hace más linda así :3.**

 **Quiero pedirles una disculpa a las amantes de las parejas Seiya x Saori y Milo xShaina, pero creo que soy la única extraña que ama el Seiya x Shaina xD, también me gusta el Seiya x Saori. El Milo x Shina lo leo pero no es una pareja que me guste mucho. No me maten *se cubre ante la posibilidad de tomatazos***

 **Quise poner a un Hyoga más frio y maduro, espero no haberla embarrado D:**

 **Yo también estoy de acuerdo que el amor hay que expresarlo cada día, no esperar un sólo día del año para hacerlo al igual que la amistad. Así que liberé mis frustraciones a travez del lindo caballero (8**

 **Espero que hallan tenido un bonito día. Abrazos para todos y nos leemos luego!**


End file.
